Jedi in Texas
by CommanderTano
Summary: Brother and sister, live on a farm and make a living that way. Only now, they have something that crashed in their backyard. So Nelly and Duncan will have to teach these people from another galaxy how to act like your from down in Texas. Problem is... One of them isn't even human.
1. Chapter 1

"Nelly, try it now!" Duncan shouted under the car. Nelly turned the key on the car and... it growled and grumbled until the hood bounced and smoke seeped through the cracks. Nelly slammed her hand on the wheel, bashed her face in the horn and jumped out of the car, lifting the hood. She started coughing. Smoke clouded her lungs and she coughed it out, looking underneath the hood. "Oh, great." Duncan swore as he grabbed a wrench. But Nelly grabbed it from his hands. "Ah, Ah! Look, don't touch, right?" She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." He poo-pooed, batting her hands away as she chucked the wrench in her tool box. "Alright. Get me that uh, metal tape measurer thing out of the barn." She said. "Yes, ma'am." He mocked. She rolled her eyes. "Run, soldier!" She shouted as he then darted towards the barn, pulling it back but then stepping in something. Nelly heard the loud **SQWISH** and dropped to the ground, laughing and holding her stomach. "Damn it, Ferdy, move your rump!" Duncan shouted from the barn, pushing the brown cow, Ferdy, out of the way. Nelly chuckled and got back down, laying flat on her skateboard.

She picked up a blowtorch and pulled her dark tinted goggles down, welding some of the wires into place. And then she heard the hunk of metal skid across the gravel into view. Nelly picked up the tape measurer and doused the torch, stretching it from one end to the other... "So, I'm gonna need 10 inches of electrical tape and that gun that melts metal... I can't remember what it's called. Get me that thingy!" She said to Duncan. "Yes, your majesty." He seemed to be running in and out of the house. "Hey! If I was a queen, we'd have enough damn money to get a new car! And get off the farm, Duncan." She wiped her hands on her shorts, smearing gear prints and black smudges on them.

She wiped away sweat that trickled down her face and she then pulled herself out of the car and leaned against the side of the car. "I hate this." Nelly picked up her water bottle and took a long gulp before Duncan came back outside with the materials needed.

"Gimme the melter." She said. "And don't burn me this time!"

"Nag, nag, nag." He said as she gave a low growl and snatched it from his hands.

She pressed most of the wires back into their place and melted them over with scrap metal. She took the electrical tape and closed up the gaps in the plastic covers over the electric wires. And then she looked up at Duncan, smirking. He was laughing. She kicked his leg. "Ack! Your so mean." He said.

"Yeah, it's my job. Hand me the wrench." She held her hand out. "What size?" He asked. "3/4." He obliged, digging through the wrenches and screwdrivers, stabbing his hand with a Phillip's head before giving it to her. She smiled and twisted the bolt loose before she pulled it back. And then, black gunk came out in dust and dropped on her face. Over burned ash. Nelly closed her eyes and spit it out of her mouth as Duncan died in the gravel road.

She growled at him, pulling herself out from underneath the truck. Nelly picked up the rag out of the tool box and smacked him over the head with it. "Shut up." She wiped the gunk from her face, spitting in the dirt as she heard her stomach rumble. "What, uh... What time is it?" Duncan looked at his watch. "4:30. Come on, lets go eat." He pulled her inside and she followed behind. "Oh, someone's gotta water the horses!" She remembered. Duncan groaned. "Alright, I'll take care of it. You make lunch. And this time, make it good." He said. She slapped his shoulder and he walked off, metal bucket in his hands.

She ran inside the old house, hearing a creak over every old floorboards. Wouldn't be long before the wood would topple over and the floor would collapse. She heated up the stove and pulled out the carton of milk from the jump started fridge and then fished around in the pantry, pulling out a can of Campbell's Tomato soup. She started up another burner and pulled down a loaf of bread from the pantry and cut four slices of the bread. Nelly was putting the pot on the stove as Duncan treaded inside, wiping his boots off on the welcome mat that needs a long, overdue beating.

"What's for lunch?" He asked, standing behind her, arms on her shoulders. She groaned. "Soup. And grilled cheese." She said. He ruffled her hair. "Your the best." He said. "Yeah... I know." She said, wiping her hands on the back of her jeans, running into the cabinets and fishing out the butter dish and a knife. She got Duncan to butter the bread and he slapped one down on the sizzling pan on the stove.

Nelly stirred up the soup as she sliced the cheese one by one. She put two on the current slice of bread, covering it up with another buttered slice before cutting an extra piece and dropping it on the floor. And that's when Juno ran inside, Bella-Boo following close behind. Juno got to the cheese first, mopping it up with his slobbery tongue. Bella-Boo whimpered and Nelly dropped another piece of mozzarella cheese to the whiny puppy who ate it up as well. "Coral those sheep, Bella-Boo? That's a good girl!" Nelly said, getting down and ruffling her sheep dog's hair. Juno, the black labrador licked at her leg and then her toes which were now sticking to the damp floor from his slobber. She dragged her toes across the floor and pushed on his side with her foot before she flipped the sandwich.

Duncan ran back down the stairs, holding a massive book. "Fence building made easy? Who'd you hoard that off of, huh? Knowing you, you'd blow the money on a new pair of shoes that'll just get covered in mud again." She said. He glared at her, dropping the book on the table.

"Ha-ha, your hilarious. But no. Got this out of dad's study. That's why it's so dusty." He blew on the cover. Nelly poured the soup into two separate bowls that curled to the bottom at the lips and were a sickly green color of paint. She put one in front of Duncan, dropping a crooked spoon into it before fishing out his grilled cheese and putting that on a separate plate.

"Think we need new fences? I don't see Chester going anywhere. Or Harrope. Or any of the sheep for that matter. And that's cause of Bella-Boo." She smirked. "Well, Bella-Boo's been doing a bang up job. But it's in case wolves attack. And the hay loft needs fixing. Raining in on the chickens every night." He said.

"So much to do, so little time. Think this year's harvest will be done in time?" She asked. "Dunno. Lets hope the tractor still works." He said. "Oh, it works, Duncan! Just you wait, my baby will be up and running in three days!" She said, jumping up and walking to the window, pulling the curtains back... "Old man, Runsten's in the Pasture again!" Nelly shouted, grabbing her jacket and loading her pistol. He shoots another horse again, he's gonna be the one limpin' home!

"Nelly!" Duncan jumped up, knocking over the chair as he flung back the screen door. She ran towards the pasture and jumped over the fence, marching right up to the crazy old man holding his own pistol. Straw hat with holes, and ratty old boots to match his wrinkled face and golden missing teeth. Not to mention the white beard and eyebrows that had to obstruct his view.

Anger pierced Nelly to the core as she jumped the fence and pulled back the hammer. "Get back from ma horses, Runsten!" She shouted, keeping her trigger finger in place, no fear but anger.

"Ah, Ms. Hally." He mocked her name. "It's Nelly, old man." She said, wrapping her other finger around the gun. He held his hand up. "I don't want no trouble, little lady. I've only come back to claim what is mine." He said, trying to touch the horse and brought up his pistol. Nelly retracted her hand and ran forward, pressing the gun into his shoulder. "Get your hands off ma stallion, punk!" She spit on the ground at his feet and he laughed. "That's a dangerous weapon, missy. Your tangling up in my net now, no escape." he said. And then, she jumped back, and pulled the trigger on her pistol. His gun went flying from his hand as a gold bullet pierced it at the source. "That's it, Old Man Runsten. Now get your raggedy ass off our land." She growled.

He picked up the wholed barrel pistol and darted. The horse he touched bucked back in shock and nuzzled up in Nelly's chest. "Don't you worry, babe... I won't let him hurt you." She kissed the horse on the forehead and patted its neck. "I'll give you a wash later, Midnight." His name. It was sewn on his saddle. Some of these horses were cart horses. Others, Duncan and Nelly rode around for fun when the sun was setting.

She pulled Midnight up into the stables and watched as Duncan refilled his food bucket. "That's the last time that old fart gets on our land." She tucked the pistol in her boot and walked off. "Now hold on there, Nelly! That's why we need electric fences. So that grunt can't get into the pasture!" He said. "And risk zapping the horses for personal problems? Not on your life, Duncan." She said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Nelly pulled her rubber band off her wrist and wrapped her brown hair in a high ponytail before walking back inside and dropping the gun on the counter.

She lost her appetite soon enough and gave her food to the chickens and a slice of her grilled cheese to Bella-Boo and Juno. She got back to work in the barn, doing her work on the hay loft. Duncan climbed up the ladder. "The hay's gonna go moldy soon." He scolded. She then kicked the ladder, sending him back from the loft. He screamed as he landed in dirty blankets off the horses. He growled at her, dragging one off of his head. "Get to work on those, would ya?" She said, pulling her hammer off her belt and slammed a new board in place, putting two nails in her mouth as she snapped in a new one. She finished off with the last nail and was about to climb down the ladder but then remembered she kicked it down. Nelly slipped and then was left hanging from the loft. "Duncan! Help me!" She shouted.

He ran out and laughed at her. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen. Hey, you still wear boy shorts under those baggy ones!" he said. She growled and then let go of the loft, landing on top of him. He fell on the ground, his head hitting the wood. "Ack! You did that on purpose." He said.

"And that took so long because..." She said. "Ouch! And the ref takes a point away!" He said, standing up. And then, they heard a loud rumbling sound. "What's that?" Nelly said, grabbing the post attached to the loft.

Duncan ran to the rope hanging from the roof and climbed up the knots made in it and popped out of the roof... "Nelly! Get outside! I think the car fumes have made me high!" He shouted. She scratched her head and walked out of the barn. "Yes, yes... Oh, my God..." He wasn't hallucinating! In the middle of the woods was smoke coming out of the trees. "Get your gun, Nelly!" He yelled. She ran inside and picked up her pistol, tucking it into the waistband of her pants and running towards the woods while Duncan was hot on her heels. "Whaddya suppose it is?" He said. "Only one way ta find out!"

She wiped the sweat away and then, in the middle of the forest... Was a hunk of metal three sizes of the truck. Nelly stepped forward and noticed the thing was blinking from behind a windshield. "What in the hell are we lookin' at?" Duncan asked. "Dunno. Come on!" She stepped around and then saw a wing of some sort. Looked like it was from a plane. And then, something fell off the side and out crawled a person... Sort of a person. It had orange skin. And then another followed. "Holy shit..." Nelly reached in her waistband for her pistol.

"That was the worst landing stunt you've ever pulled, Master!" A feminine voice grumbled. Another followed back, masculine and unmistakably arrogant. "Sorry, you were supposed to read the drift charts!" The voice shouted. Then, Nelly's patience snapped. "Hey! What the hell are you doing on ma land?! On our property?!" She shouted, pulling the hammer back and cocking the pistol towards the orange creature on the ground. It had the body of a female teenager and face of one. But had orange skin and markings on it's face that looked like war paint. And then her head was the weirdest thing!

It had three tails drifting down from its scalp, one down it's back, stopping a little below the shoulderblades, the other two drifting passed it's shoulders and cutting off a little below the collar bones. The other one? Human, unmistakably human. His hair was messed, he had a tall strong and lean body, clearly shows he works out, and a scar over one of his eyes. His hair was a muddy brown but was beautiful color, matching his clothes. Black and red. Matching the alien laying down next to him, matching her completion perfectly.

Nelly raised the pistol at the alien. "Stand up!" She snapped. The alien froze under the cold barrel, raised its human hands and stood up.

It wasn't breathing. "What are you doing here? Why are you on our land?" Duncan spoke empty threats. "Look, we don't want any trouble... Our shuttle crashed! Because _He_ was flying!" The angry alien directed a finger at the man coughing up smoke. "Hey! I'm a better pilot than you!" He snapped. "Here we go again." The alien rolled it's bright blue eyes. Duncan snickered. "So... From another planet? I hear the trumpet symphony." Duncan said, holding his head up. Nelly walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Would you stop hitting me!" He shouted and she just hit him again. And then he grabbed her arm and swatted it back. "OK, enough! Still have the... Illegal aliens in front of us." He said, waving his hands as if casting a spell. Nelly snickered. "So... Where'd you come from?" She said, pushing the hammer back and tucking her pistol in the elastic of her waistband, waiting. "Planet Coruscant. We accidentally overshot our Hyperdrive and crashed in another galaxy... I think. Where are we, anyway?" The man asked.

"Uh... Earth?" Nelly shrugged. The alien looked at the man. "Never heard of it." It said. "OK, intros are in order, I reckon. I'm Duncan, this here's my sister, Nelly. And you two are..." Duncan said, waiting. The alien stood up and bowed it's head. Well, she bowed her head. "Ahsoka Tano, Padawan learner." She said. Nelly glanced at Duncan. "Right... And you?" She said. The man stood up, brushing his arms and legs off. "Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." He said. Duncan looked at Nelly again and then shrugged. "Okay... Don't lose your pistol." Duncan muttered to her. She smirked. "So... I reckon you'll both need a place to crash... Lemme rephrase that," She said after peering at the wreckage.

"I think what Nelly's tryin' ta say is... You need someplace to stay before your can get outta here, right?" He looked at Nelly. "Yeah. If you believe the listening agent." She said, bashing her hip against his, mocking his politeness. Something she always lacked.

"Yes... It won't be permanent. Just until we can fix the ship." Ahsoka stated. Nelly nodded. "Well, you two better follow us. I warn ya, it ain't perfect... But it's home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa..." Ahsoka looked up and down at the three story house and then heard a loud barking. Bella-Boo and Juno ran at them, ready to lick a new person. Nelly sighed. "Bella-Boo! Juno, come on! Feeding time! Come on, guys!" She patted at her legs before running in the other direction, taking them both towards the barn. Ahsoka looked up at it. "Wow... That's a tall building." She said.

"It's not really a building. Our barn. Where the horses, chickens, roosters and cows are. Speaking of which... Hey, Nelly! We need more milk for the market tomorrow!" Duncan shouted at the barn. Nelly groaned. "I know! Sure, Tommy's gonna wake us up at the butt-crack a' dawn!" She shouted back. Duncan nodded. "Damn straight. Come on, you two." He lead the strangers up the rickety porch and pulled back the screen door. Duncan wiped his forehead and picked up Nelly's tool belt.

"So... How old are you two anyway?" Anakin said, looking around. "I'm 17. Nelly's 19. We've been living here since I was 13, just after our parents died." He said, tossing it on the couch, kicking the uneven leg. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-" Anakin started.

"It was a long time ago. We don't even care up to this point." He shrugged. "Alright, just upstairs there's a faucet. Wash yourselves off and then make yourselves at home. I've got my work cut out for me." He said and then heard a loud bang followed by a groan. "DUNCAN, IMMA KILL YOU!" Nelly shouted from the barn. He snickered. "Excuse me." And then ran out the screen door, yelling, "It wasn't my fault this time!"

Ahsoka laughed. "Fun family." She remarked. "Yeah... Little rough around the edges, wouldn't you think?" He said, running two fingers down a crack in the wall. "Well, it is old. Still made of wood." She said, touching the table that had little red puddles of soup on it. Bella-Boo should've licked it up by now. "No more weird than what relationship we have." Anakin said. She turned around. "Meaning... Saying we're twisted?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, twirking to her left, a smile playing on her lips.

Anakin laughed at her sass. "No. I'm just saying we're constantly yelling at each other. Sounds the same." He shrugged. "Right... In the meantime... I'm going to go find that refresher." She said and walked upstairs. Anakin looked around the rest of the house, stumbling into what must've been the living room. Dusty and rarely used. Several tapes lay on the floor, a thick coat of dust covering it. He blew on it and picked one up. Bizarre picture. Followed by a bizarre title. "Murder By Death".

And then, someone rushed inside. "Murder by Death? 70's movie." Nelly said, picking straw out of her hair. "Uh... Sorry. I found this, I was just-" He had no idea how to react. Nelly held her head. "You really aren't from this planet. Look, if your gonna go out in public, you can't be wearin' that thick Northern accent. And put down the polite... "Passion". Nobody in the market talks like that... Uh... Carry a weapon?" She looked at the silver cylinder at his waist.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, standing up. She was almost his height. "Dangerous for pets? Go off on trigger? Better yet, what the hell is it?" She said. He pulled it up and opened it. But then, put a smoking hole in her ceiling. She jumped back and he closed the glowing blade, looking up... "Okay! That's not coming out. Give it." She held her hand out... "I don't think that's wise, miss." He said. She growled. "Gimme the damn thing, alien." She said. He slapped it in her hand and she held it up in her hand, walking away. "May I ask where you are taking my lightsaber?" He said. "Someplace safe, it'll be under lock and key, I promise... Does... that girl have any weapons?" She asked.

Anakin was hesitant. "Two lightsabers, miss." He said. She groaned. "Call me miss again, I'll put a smoking hole through your head!" She threatened, stomping up the steps. Nelly walked into her Dad's study and placed the lightsaber in his chest, taking the key out from the false bottom and locked the drawer, slipping the key in her left pocket. She rounded the corner and then heard a shout. "Nelly!" She opened the window and looked down. "What?" She shouted. "We need to finish up on the truck!" He yelled. She groaned.

"Be right there! Having lovely conversations with our house guest." She said, closing the window and running down the steps and ruffling her hair, getting out the remains of straw and running up to Duncan. "Right... Where were we?" She said. "You got black gunk on your face." He said. She growled. "Yeah, knew that. Gimme the flat head." She held her hand out before pulling herself under the car on her skateboard. She twisted some screws loose and then held her hand out. "Phillip's." She said. He slapped the screwdriver in her hand and she twisted it, and then, the wires zapped her. "Ow! Son of a hamster." She swore, retracting her hand.

"Do you need any help?" They heard a voice say. Nelly looked up at Ahsoka who was resting her hands on her knees, looking under the truck for Nelly's face. She looked up. "Know anything about fixing a truck's dry engines?" She said. Ahsoka shrugged. "Can't be any different from the Twilight." She said. Nelly looked up at Duncan who shrugged. "No harm in trying. Nelly pushed out from underneath the truck and Ahsoka laid down on her back, pulling herself under the truck. She messed with the wires and pushed some different gears together. "You do know you've cracked the gas lines?" She said. Nelly looked up at Duncan who bit his lip.

"Duncan! What you run over this time?" She said. "No, wasn't from an animal... Doesn't smell like one. They cracked from the weight on the end of the vehicle. Carry any heavy loads in and out of here?" Ahsoka said. Nelly shrugged. "Every day." She said. Ahsoka sighed.

"Well, the good news is these can be welded easily and fixed in at least an hour." She said, picking around the gravel for the blow torch and putting the goggles on her eyes but not around her head. Duncan sighed. "And the bad news?" He asked. She clicked her tongue. "No bad news. She'll be up and running in two hours." Ahsoka said. Nelly took a breath. "Wow. How'd you get so good with machinery?" She said.

"Been around starships most my life. I think I know more than my Master does." She joked, chuckling to herself. "And... Who's your master?" Nelly said.

"Anakin." She said. Nelly looked up at Duncan... "Right... Well, dinner's at 7. Better get back to the loft, finish the repairs." She said, standing up and running into the barn, setting the ladder back up and climbing up. Nelly snapped on her tool belt and got back to the repairs. Just then, the barn doors opened. She looked down at Anakin. "Oh, hey! House was a little... deranged, I reckon. But that's home." She said. "No, the house is fine... Just wanna know more about who I stay with, that's all." He said.

She grinned. And then looked down at Anakin's outfit. She dropped the hammer. "Look buddy. You can't be walkin' around town wearin' that! I have some clothes for you to wear while you stay. Same goes for her." She pointed to where Ahsoka was. He glanced in that direction. "We don't mean to be a problem... Nelly." He said. She grinned. "Remembered something, I see. It's no problem, Anakin. Least I can do before you crashed on our land." Nelly put down her tool belt and jumped from the loft, onto the ladder and in front of Anakin. He looked at the side of her face.

"Uh... You got something on your cheek." He said, touching his own. Nelly touched hers a wiped black gunk away. "OK... Guess I didn't get it all. "Follow me inside, Anakin." She said, walking out of the barn. Nelly ran up to Ahsoka and kicked her foot lightly. She pushed herself out from underneath the truck.

"Yes, Nelly?" She asked. Nelly held her hand out. "Come on. You both need new clothes." She said. "Whats wrong with my clothes?" Ahsoka said... Nelly clicked her tongue. "That won't work here. You can wear my clothes for a few days. Then we'll go buy you some. Come on. Duncan! Get your tail out here!" She shouted. She saw Duncan jump the pasture fence and ran towards her. "Help him find something else to wear. Pull out dad's old jeans and t-shirts." She said. He sighed. "Yes, ma'am." He rolled his eyes. "Come on, partner." He pushed on Anakin's arm, running up the porch and pulling the screen door back.

"So hows the truck?" Nelly asked, pulling the rubber band out of her hair. "Almost done." Ahsoka said, wiping her oily hands on her dress, leaving a black stain. Nelly stopped, flipped her head down and ruffled her hair, shaking the dirt and straw out. Not to mention sawdust. She flipped her hair back and ruffled it again. "Come on." She said. Ahsoka stared at her hair. "Hope you don't mind me saying, but I really like your hair. Color suits you perfectly." Ahsoka smiled. Nelly smiled. "Thanks. It's in need of a cut though." She shrugged. "Oh, no! Where I come from, the longer your hair is, the more power you have." She said. Nelly reached for her hair... "Well, learn something knew everyday. Come on, babe." She lead her inside and up the steps, coming around to her room. "Sorry this place is such a mess. I haven't been able to sort it out over the barn, truck, and loft. Not to mention I've got a new hole in the roof to fix. Thank your friend for that." Nelly grumbled.

Ahsoka looked around at her room... Her bed was covered in a silk sheet that had a black comforter over it with a silk pillow. "How is..." Ahsoka started but bit her tongue. "How is the bed sheets nicer than the house? Don't worry, babe. I get asked that a lot! They were my mother's sheets... She slept in these a night before she was killed. Along with my father." She said. Ahsoka held her breath. "I didn't mean to offend you." She said.

"Offended? No. Disappointed, yes... They never found their killer. Still running around out there. Come on, babe. I'll get you something else to wear." Nelly opened up her closet and gave Ahsoka a pair of dark denim jeans with holes in the knees and tears at the heels. They were tight on her thighs and her legs. So they might fit Ahsoka perfectly. She also fished out a white tank top and a large plaid button up shirt. Nelly turned around, waiting for Ahsoka's OK.

And then turned back around... "Not bad. But, I think it would be better this way," Nelly took the bottom corners of the unbuttoned shirt and tied them in a knot at her stomach. She folded back the cuffs on her wrists and snapped them, popping the collar. "Much better." Nelly grinned. And then Ahsoka looked down at her bare feet. "Oh, right. I'm sure you'll wanna keep them clean... Ah!" She stepped on a chest, reaching onto the shelf and pulling out a pair of old converse that might be her size. They had paint covering them. Nelly painted them once, just for laughs. She jumped off the chest and in front of Ahsoka. She gave her a pair of white ankle socks and gave her the converse. Ahsoka pulled them on and had trouble tying them.

Nelly got down on her knees and tied her shoes. "Why are you being so nice to us? How do you know we aren't delusional or homicidal maniacs?" Ahsoka said. Nelly smirked, looking at Ahsoka's foot, tying the last knot. "No Homicidal maniac would be bickerin' like a married couple, babe. When you live in Texas, you pick up on a few things. Come on," She finished off with her and walked up to Duncan's room, knocking on the door.

"'Ey, Duncan! You two almost done in there?" she yelled. "Open the door, Nells." He echoed back. Nelly flung the door back... Anakin, no longer in his robes, now wearing boot-cut jeans with riding boots on and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. But it didn't hide his two gloved hands. But Nelly let it go. "Perfect. There's just some things that... We can't hide." She glanced at Ahsoka and she touched her head, smiling.

Duncan rolled her eyes and then the phone went off. "I'll get it!" Nelly yelled, running down the stairs and tumbling over the phone. She picked it up and cleared her throat. "Hello?" And then there was yelling. "Are you completely Mental, Nelly?! You don't threaten someone with a gun!" And it continued on. Nelly pulled the phone away from her ear, waiting for it to end...

And then pressed it back. "Mr. Runsten just spread the news out. You threatened him and destroyed his 99 dollar pistol?!"

"Gavin, the prick walked onto our land and tried to touch Midnight!" She yelled back. "OK, don't bitch at me, Nelly." He said. She ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I don't have time to talk, I've got visitors-"

"Visitors?! What kind?" Was he smiling? She could just tell. "Any of your business, Gav? OK, the girl here probably wouldn't wanna hook up with you anyway. I can Tell she's got her standards." Nelly laughed. "Who is it?" Duncan said from the stairs. "Gavin." She said.

"Well, Nelly, I'm getting' desperate. This town is in the middle of bum-fuck Egypt! No hot chicks ever come out here." He said. "Well, what do you call me? Chopped liver?"

"No. You don't count... When exactly am I getting my horse?" He said. "I knew you'd say that. Dixie's gonna be loaded tomorrow. We'll drive her out to town. You got the cash for it, right?" She said. "Yeah, you know I do!"

Nelly smiled. "Gotta run, Gav. You'll get Dixie around 10." She said. "Alright. Give my regards to the guests." He said. "Shut up." She slammed the phone down and rubbed her head before she yawned... "Tired, Nelly?" Duncan asked her. "Yeah." She fought it, trying to speak. "You should get some sleep." He suggested. "No, there's way too much to do around here and-" He cut her off. "Too bad! I'll have them help me. Something tells me they will be used to manual labor..." He shrugged. Nelly sighed. "If it'll shut you up, fine." A few minutes passed before they heard a loud whinny. Nelly glanced at Duncan before they both darted out the front door, tumbling down the steps. The fence! It was knocked down!

"Oh... That mono-maramount man has gone too damn far!" Nelly shouted... And she saw Dixie galloping away. "Dixie! Come back!" Duncan shouted. Too late. She was already out of sight. "We gotta go after her or we lose a sale!" She said. "Figured that! You think those freshman can ride?" He asked. She shrugged. "Only one way to find out... Hey foreigners! Get down here!" Duncan shouted. They heard loud banging and the two came out the doors. "What is it?" Ahsoka asked. "One of our horses ran away. Can you two ride?" She asked. They looked at each other... And then back at them. "I'll take that as a no. OK, babe, follow me." Nelly grabbed Ahsoka's hand and lead her to the stables. "OK, Iron Man... Ever seen a horse before?" Duncan said to Anakin. He shook his head. "Welcome to Texas, bud. Lets move!"


End file.
